


Destiel魔兽世界AU系列

by noel2236



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人类猎人丁X精灵牧师卡</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

因为电影又开始沉迷魔兽的我只能做到这么多了

希望能写成系列文

祝我小号早日满级

私设肯定有，游戏和电影都有参照

主CP是人类猎人DeanX精灵牧师Cas，另外还有一个奇怪的CP，后面会写到hhh

 

**********************

 

 

吉尔尼斯鬼影幢幢。

 

这个原本繁华美丽的海边城市，在经过了天灾入侵，狼人诅咒以及被遗忘者的包围之后已经完全空无一人，只剩下黑暗阴森的死寂。传说死去居民的灵魂聚集成不散的乌云，不断哀哭着降下了终日不肯止息的冷雨。空无一人的街道上，模糊的身影在半开的窗后窥视，仔细一看时却只有无风而动的窗帘。有些屋子里壁炉始终燃烧，那是什么火焰，你不会想知道。

 

正因如此，Dean对这里极为感兴趣。作为一个四处游历的猎人，在知道吉尔尼斯的传说后，这个地方就列在了他的愿望清单上，尤其是那整个艾泽拉斯前所未见的格雷迈恩之墙。

原本以为有了陆地上的高墙和海上咬人礁的天险就可以高枕无忧的老国王，最终发现高墙对狼人诅咒的抵御几乎为零，而死亡之翼的肆虐导致的海平面上涨也让咬人礁不再是威胁。在部落可怕的被遗忘者把战线推到了银松森林后，国王接受暗夜精灵的帮助带领残存的人们逃去了达纳苏斯，让这里彻底废弃。

 

Dean当然是从海上过来的。他花了一大笔钱雇的船到了西南角的海边把他放下来，说好半个月后再来接他。跟着残破地图的指引，他沿着海边峭壁间的一条路径爬上去，先来到了格雷迈恩庄园。冷雨是真的，这让他和黑豹都很不舒服，路也很艰险，这条道完全不能被称为路，是在这里没人之后，由冒险者或者赏金猎人们自己摸索出来的。Dean在一处勉强可以休息的平台上还发现石壁上有人刻了“为了联盟”，以及不需要是兽人也懂的一句“Lok-tar”，后者字体更大，像是显示了很强烈的决心。Dean想了想，掏出了小刀。

 

“对猫毛过敏的人，千万别睡冬妮·安萨妮娅。”

 

这个独居在北郡外的女人还会让你有偿领养她猫群中的一只。于是一只黑斑白猫让Dean花了38个银币不说，还铲了好几天的屎。最终他把猫扔给了Sam，毕竟魔法师和猫总是最配的。Sam倒是很开心，对于他的敲诈也没抱怨多少，反而爽快地资助了他这次前往吉尔尼斯的旅费，当然，有要求的。

 

所以Dean就算不顺路也要来格雷迈恩庄园一趟，按Sam的指示，他得去老国王的藏书室，把能找到的最古老的书带走。快攀爬到顶时，他看到一处山坳里有一个祭坛，图案诡异的旗帜残破不堪，周围的地面上满是暗色的血迹和骨骸。他和好奇心挣扎了一会，最终放弃了，因为从他的位置过去还要绕好长一条路。

 

豹轻盈地跳跃，比他先来到平地，嗅闻着四周的空气。它轻松的神态让Dean安心，但仍小心地从后门进了庄园。

 

大厅空旷，角落里散乱着不少杂物，彩色玻璃窗透着来历不明的光线，Dean在黑暗中行动，觉得这次估计很难有什么收获了，基本上所经过的屋子都一副被翻箱倒柜过的样子，就算庄园的人撤离时没有把财物完全带走，现在也肯定被洗劫一空了。他只能在心中祈祷能找到能让Sam满意的藏书，不然他那个战士身材的法师弟弟一定和他没完。这时，豹在他前方停住了脚步，谨慎地伏低了身体。

 

前面就是藏书室了，比起其他屋子的一片黑，这里反而有淡淡的光芒从掩上的门中透出来。Dean皱了皱眉，半蹲下来悄无声息地从门缝向里看去。首先看到的是散发淡蓝色光芒的魔法冷光提灯，它像鬼火一般在半空悬浮，映照着同样漂在空中的被打开的书籍，高高低低的，至少有十多本。如果不是看到了半个尖耳朵，穿长袍的身影，Dean几乎就以为这里像卡拉赞一样闹鬼了。

 

但也许闹鬼还好一些。此刻能悠闲地在这里看老国王藏书的精灵肯定不会是那些冷漠高傲的高等精灵们，何况他们之中游侠居多，以及很少干这种连翻书也要依赖魔法的事了。这一定是部落的血精灵，Dean皱了皱眉，关于他们的堕落传闻他可真是听得太多了，此时在这里遇上，还真是个麻烦。也许他能等对方离开后再进行自己的探索，虽然完全不知道对方什么时候才会离开。精灵聚精会神地一本本看过去，走出了Dean有限的视线，Dean贴得更近了，指尖轻轻地伸进门缝想为自己稍微扩大一点视野时，却感到了一丝刺痛窜过指尖。同时，门上一个绿色的符文一闪而逝。

 

糟糕。Dean迅速躲向墙边。随着书本噼里啪啦掉在地上的声音，一道魔法击碎了大门，在Dean的耳边炸裂。豹低吼一声冲向了屋内，挥起利爪，却只挠在了精灵的法术护盾上，同样受阻的还有Dean的一发震荡射击。精灵向他望了过来，魔能绿的眼睛闪闪发光。Dean马上感到头部一阵剧痛，却没有松懈地对着精灵的方向盲射了几箭，在听到一声惊叫时知道大概有一箭穿破了护盾，打断了精灵的不知什么法术。他的头痛减轻了不少，心中庆幸精灵不是暗影牧师，否则他就不只是头痛而已了。他不再躲避，和豹一起不间断地发起攻击，让精灵几乎没有时间唱完一个完整的咒语。

 

精灵开始在书架间穿梭着躲避。这让Dean的箭基本上失去了作用，但英帕拉的攻击仍让精灵无暇他顾。这没关系，Dean收起弓，故意拿出一把匕首装出要和精灵近战的样子，然后，偷偷地放下了一个陷阱。

 

两圈之后，他成功了。精灵被他的寒冰陷阱冻住了，维持着一个惊慌的姿态一动不动。Dean有了一次杀掉对方的机会，可稍微靠近就还是能感到精灵的法术护盾仍然持续，他举起匕首，刀尖在离牧师一巴掌的距离时就再也刺不进去了。

 

“该死，”Dean咒骂了一句。牧师对他皱起了眉，陷阱的效果在减弱。可这时，豹望向了门口，脖子上的毛炸了起来，无声地做出了呲牙的神情。外面无论是谁，显然都比牧师的威胁大得多，否则豹不会如此反应。Dean一把扛起僵硬的精灵，躲在了最隐秘的书架后面，机灵的黑豹则寻找了另一个地方藏身。

 

安静下来之后，Dean听到了脚步声。那步伐的声音很奇特，有点不堪重负般的拖泥带水，却又每走一步都像是把腿踢出去一般的僵硬。

 

被遗忘者。

 

血精灵的盟友。

 

Dean马上想把匕首架到精灵脖子上，却发现已经恢复部分行动能力的精灵在角落里蜷缩得更深，还用双手捂住了嘴唇。在迎上Dean的目光时，用眼神明明白白地告诉Dean也这么做。

 

为什么？对方不是精灵的盟友吗？Dean按下了犹疑，和精灵一起屏息静气。被遗忘者的脚步声已经来到了门口，不出意料的话应该正在向屋内探头。Dean和精灵一起屏住了呼吸，等待着被遗忘者的下一步动作。

 

脚步声，但还在门口。似乎只是平移了一下。Dean思考着屋内看起来是否有什么异状，杂乱是无所谓的，整个庄园都这样，但……

 

然后他下意识扭过头，和精灵视线交汇，彼此都从对方脸上读到了相应的神情。

 

魔法提灯。在牧师发起攻击时和其他书本一样失去魔法支撑的它也掉在了地上，想必此刻仍然散发着淡蓝色的冷光。被遗忘者的脚步声又响了起来，这次是向屋里来的。果不其然，脚步声在原本精灵所站的位置附近停了下来，接着是链甲的摩擦声，和魔法等被提起来时与地面的轻微碰撞声。

 

Dean忍不住又望向精灵，发现对方的手放了下来，咬住嘴唇摆出准备施法的姿势，神情是无掩饰的焦虑与恐惧。被遗忘者的脚步声消失了，可凭着猎人的敏锐，Dean知道对方正在屋内逡巡。

 

突如其来的轰响吓了两个人一跳，一架厚重的书架倒了下去，接着是另一架。在这死寂的废墟中这声音大得可怕，如果外面还有其他人，只怕都会被吸引来。Dean觉得不能坐以待毙了，他刚从背后取下弓时，发现精灵已经站了起来，轻声吟唱，双手凝聚起了圣光。

 

在被遗忘者发现他们时一道法术锁链也锁住了他的身体，Dean和精灵一起从隐蔽处出来，发现对方生前似乎是人类。牧师接着用沉默法术打断了亡灵的嘶吼，Dean没有迟疑地拉开弓。

 

战斗结束得很快，经验老到的猎人和对亡灵有克制能力的牧师胜算是一定的。可Dean知道麻烦的并不是这一个被遗忘者本身，而是可能随他而来的其他巡逻者。就算他们制造的响动没有把巡逻兵当即吸引来，他的失踪也会。而对于Dean来说，更让自己不解的是为什么这个血精灵要和自己联手。

 

“快走。”精灵先是用萨拉斯语说了句什么，然后换成了Dean能听懂的通用语。“巡逻队会来找他的。”

 

“你为什么……”

 

“没时间了。”精灵说，“跟我来。”

 

“不，”Dean摇了摇头，“你什么意思？”

 

“你必须逃，我也一样，”精灵不安地向窗外扫了一眼。“绝对不要落在皇家药剂师手里。”

 

“可我为什么要和你一起逃？”Dean竟然觉得荒谬得有些好笑。

 

“你没有办法逃，只能和我一起，”精灵的通用语不太熟练，不过还好不到听不懂的地步，“你帮我拿着，我带你。”

 

说着，精灵指向了一小堆书。

 

说是一小堆，也够把Dean埋进去了。

 

“你要我帮你拿这些书？”Dean目瞪口呆，“我就算是个牛头人也扛不动啊。”

 

“魔法，”精灵说着用魔法在空中展开一张床单那么大的包袱皮，把书都裹了进去。“不重，来吧。”

 

Dean摇了摇头。“不，我和你不是一路的，这些书想必很有价值，我不介意干掉你然后自己拿走。”

 

“你……”精灵睁大了眼睛。在没有激烈施法的时候魔能绿消退了一些，Dean发现他原本的眸子似乎是蓝色的。“可是你刚救了我。”

 

我怎么不记得有这回事？Dean差点脱口而出，然后马上想起也许精灵误会了他之前的行为。他把精灵扛起来一起躲藏真的只是不想让亡灵发现而已，何况他还担心精灵一旦陷阱失效马上就会联合亡灵一起攻击他。

 

“他们来了，”精灵说着又看了眼窗外。“不跟我来，你无处可逃。”

 

Dean也看见了，至少五个亡灵正在向庄园的大门靠近。没有多说，Dean过去拎了拎那一大包书，纹丝不动，但在精灵漂浮术的帮助下包裹浮空了，他只要牵着就好。精灵提着魔法灯，带着他在城堡中穿梭，熟门熟路地来到了庄园的后门，也是Dean进来的地方。刚到室外，精灵就停下了脚步。

 

“怎……”

 

还没等Dean说完，精灵就凝聚了一束圣光，让它直射天际。Dean第一反应是完蛋了，牧师在报信。可精灵却马上拉着他的手，带着他向悬崖边跑去。

 

“跳，”精灵说，“刚刚的光肯定亡灵也看到了。”

 

“难道你不是给他们看的？”Dean没好气地说。

 

“当然不是。”精灵摇摇头，又催促了他一次，“快跳。”

 

“等等，”Dean看着脚下的峭壁和黑沉的海水，“跳下去不也死了吗？我知道有条路，我们可以爬……”

 

精灵推了他一把。突然的急促失重感让Dean的尖叫压抑在了喉咙里，他的双手在空气中徒劳地胡乱抓动，却什么也没有。他的腰上有攀爬用的勾绳，可他没机会甩出去，也不觉得它能钩住什么。他只知道自己大概要死了。

 

背着一大包Sam大概会极为感兴趣的书。

 

不，书不在。他掉下来时脱手了，不然也许不会坠得这么快，因为漂浮术……

 

Dean脑中突然灵光一现，仿佛有感应一般，他的坠落停止了，原本在他耳边呼啸的狂风突然安静，他觉得自己好像被什么柔软却无形的东西托了起来，下降变成了可以接受的和缓。这时他才发现自己的胳膊被一只白皙的手抓着，手腕边的衣袖上有一圈精美的符文刺绣。Dean回过头，看到精灵对他露出一丝微笑。

 

“等等，我的豹！”

 

精灵抬头示意。他仰起脸，发现他的黑豹就在头顶不远的地方。野兽可不像他这么从容，即便没有摔死的担忧，却还是惊慌失措地扑腾着，四只爪子的爪尖呲得比什么时候都厉害。

 

“嘘，”Dean马上安抚起了它。精灵静静地看着Dean，微微地歪着头。

 

他们最终落在了沙滩上。Dean发现那里似乎有个精灵法师早已等候多时，还没等他们站定，对方就笑着迎了上来。

 

“噢，Cassie，Cassie，”精灵法师说道，然后望着Dean的方向又说了些什么。当然除了开头可能是名字的两个词外，其他都是萨拉斯语。牧师似乎正在向他解释Dean的事情，就在Dean因为听不懂而暴躁时，法师和牧师一起友好地换成了通用语。

 

“我们要去藏宝海湾，”牧师说，“你要去吗？”

 

藏宝海湾！Dean的眼睛亮了起来，正好是他愿望清单的下一条。眼下他独自在这里等半个月的船显然也不是明智的选择，能去荆棘谷当然是好事，那里是中立地区，是联盟和部落的平民甚至能友好地通商的地方，充满了机会和刺激。Benny去过一次，回来向他大肆吹嘘泡到的精灵妞儿，还有那里的青山与美酒。

 

“去，”Dean说，“不去的话，我猜你也不会为我开个回家的门吧？”

 

“暴风城吗？谢谢，不开。”法师耸了耸肩，对他露出一个近似诱惑的微笑。“不过为了你，我倒是愿意开另一扇门。”

 

哦，来了，Dean想，血精灵。这个堕落的种族天生就带着一种轻佻感，这么看来牧师一定是因为对圣光的信仰让而看起来十分的规矩。

 

而牧师也露出了不满的神情，用萨拉斯语催促起来。法师的手指撩了一下牧师的下颌，然后抬起了双手。

 

“等等！”Dean突然叫道，“我们好像还没有自我介绍？”

 

两个精灵一起望了过来，牧师更是不解般地微微歪着头。

 

“我叫Dean，”Dean说，“既然我们都要一起去荆棘谷了……”

 

“哦，我，Balthezar，”法师说，“在床上可以叫我Bal。”

 

“……Castiel，”牧师叹了口气，认认真真地说，“Hello，Dean。”

 

 

*********************************

本篇完

 

当然还有一篇

 

就叫《荆棘谷的青山》吧


	2. 荆棘谷的青山

曙光中渔船的归来也带来了不少抢食的海鸥，急匆匆的鸣叫和翅膀的拍打声奏响了整个海湾的清晨。藏宝海湾是重要的贸易港口，连接着东部王国与卡利姆多，往来的各族商贩络绎不绝，以至于他们半夜到达时只找到一家有空房的旅店，只剩下两张床。Dean看了一眼两个纤细的精灵，大大咧咧地占了一张，Castiel没说什么，只是扶着已经半昏迷的Balthezar睡了另一张。  
Dean本来以为自己会在夜里保持警惕，毕竟他们还属于敌对的阵营，却没想到一夜无梦地睡到了早上。Dean打着呵欠下了床，看到两个精灵还背靠背蜷缩在一张床上，丝毫没有醒来的迹象。Dean这时才有机会好好看看他们，精灵熟睡之后姿态柔软，就像两只睡瘫软了的猫。Castiel面对着他，头枕在自己的手臂上，一头微卷的长金发快到肩膀，细长的眉略带不安地拧着，紧闭的双眼眼角下垂，让他看起来非常没有攻击性，纤巧的鼻梁很有精灵风格，丰润的嘴唇唇色却很淡。Dean意识到自己的视线在那张嘴唇上停留得太久的时候，已经是自己的视线停留得太久的时候了。

不过这无所谓。谁看到精灵能不多看两眼呢？虽然看到兽人，看到牛头人时也一样，但血精灵又稍有不同。北郡骑士麦斯米兰的故事曾是酒馆中大家百听不厌的，Dean也一样。，麦斯米兰号称豪侠骑士，却不务正业，口口声声“骑士之道”“正义怒火”，要为了他那高贵的女士而战，传播她的美好。不少不明就里的冒险者听了麦斯米兰的话，和他一起费心费力地去干了不少傻事，留下了不少笑柄。酒馆里大家最爱听的就是怀抱美好憧憬去营救危难少女，到头来却发现对方是个怒火中烧的血精灵男人的那个。每个传述这故事的人都好像身临其境一般，绘声绘色，说着当时麦斯米兰说过的话，什么“姑娘，不要害怕，我只是要让你的嘴唇不再颤抖”，而到了“像你这样美丽的女子一定能征服许多男人的心”时，就是酒馆里爆发出大笑的时候了，听过八百遍这故事的侍者更是适时地添一轮酒。

但Dean听得越多，就越觉得麦斯米兰过得很快乐，是那些酒吧里的笑声加在一起都比不上的快乐。而看着眼前的精灵，他更觉得麦斯米兰在这件事上的错误其实并不算特别的愚蠢。这么精美的长袍和纤细的骨架，Dean觉得Castiel八成也被异族人误认成女性过。他的脑子里闪过一些邪恶的玩笑，目光再回到精灵脸上时，发现对方睁开了眼睛，蓝色的眼眸中闪着魔能绿的微光。

“Dean？”精灵撑着身体坐了起来，像小动物一样歪着头，好像在问他为什么要盯着自己看。

“早安！”Dean马上露出自己招牌的笑容。Castiel愣了一下，有些无力地把双腿挪下床，摇晃着站了起来，小鼻子抽了抽，微弱地呻吟，“啊，好饿。”

“去吃早餐吗？”Dean建议，“你有没有推荐的？”

“只要不是魔法面包，什么都好。”精灵说着纠结地看了眼身边依然熟睡的法师。“我们去港务局旁边的那家店，有壁炉谷来的樱桃酒和双足飞龙之爪。”

“行，”Dean点点头，虽然后者让他有点迷茫，不过既然来了，就要试试新奇的食物嘛。精灵来到他面前，抬手给彼此都施了个清洁魔法，让Dean感到从里到外焕然一新的同时，也对这个种族对魔法依赖的感受上升到了新的高度。

在温暖阳光的照耀与和煦海风的吹拂下，Dean跟着精灵在海湾建筑复杂的栈道上穿行。这里也曾在死亡之翼造成的浩劫中被毁灭过，但恢复得很快，只有一些不重要的角落里还堆着一些晒干了的海草，里面缠绕着贝壳和碎布。他们和其他种族的人们擦肩而过，Dean尽量让自己别不礼貌地盯着牛头人和兽人看，而看到一位暗夜精灵时，Dean发现Castiel明显地避开了一点，高仰的下巴却表现出了不动声色的嫌恶。

港务局听起来是个职能部门，里面却挤满了做生意的，也算海湾的特色。双足飞龙之爪居然是道甜点，是夹了甜肉桂馅儿和杏仁的面包卷。不过味道相当不错，反正也不可能有什么东西比西部荒野杂烩更难吃了。当初帮助救济难民时Dean尝了一口，那味道令Dean回忆起来都伤感。樱桃酒不太合他的口味，事实上所有的果酒他都不喜欢，麦酒又烈，于是他换了碗鱼汤，鲜美得舌头都要掉了。

Castiel倒是把酒都喝了，让嘴唇也染上了一层樱桃色，脸颊上也有一抹淡红。吃得差不多的时候，精灵看着他，又微微歪起了头。“你之后打算做什么？”

“呃……”Dean倒没什么特别的计划，“先游览一下，然后再看看吧。”

Castiel点点头，“这里很适合游览，但无论如何都不要发生争执，更不能动手。”

不用提醒，Dean不是没看到一路上的各种卫兵和打手，但他还是感谢地笑了笑。“我记住了。”

Castiel吃完了早餐，又要了两个甜薯面包带走。Dean主动付了早餐钱，精灵却没什么反应。感受到这里的物价后，Dean暗自咂舌。他没剩多少钱了，如果想在这里多呆一些日子，又要给Sam带点稀罕东西回去的话，他得想点办法。这时，他想起了那一袋书。

“我可以问问，你从庄园弄的那些书打算怎么办吗？”

在回去的路上他问道，Castiel看了他一眼，慢慢地说，“卖掉。”

“全部？”

“不，有一些是有人定下的，其他的……”精灵想了想，“是我的兴趣。你想要的话，我看完之后可以送给你。”

“谢谢！”Dean顿时喜笑颜开，“你对我太好了。”

后一句让他们俩都楞了一下，Castiel本来就带着酒色的脸蛋更红了一点。精灵避开他的目光望向远处的海面，指着一处小海岛上巨大的地精雕像。它在浩劫中也未能幸免，断去了一侧手臂。

“据说那个雕像是空心的，”Castiel说，“里面存放着很多地精的财宝。”

“听说过，”Dean当然是听Benny说的，“要是能去看看就好了。”

“防卫很严，”Castiel指指港口的一艘船，“看那艘船，少女之爱号。看起来像商船，其实是护卫财宝的战船。”

“哇哦，有人真的做了功课呢。”

Castiel红了脸，“不，其实我不太感兴趣。要说的话，我对古物的爱好更多一点。”

“还有书本。”Dean看着他细巧的耳朵说。

“还有书本。”Castiel回答，纤长的耳尖微微下折。

回到旅店时Balthezar还是没醒，Castiel表示这么远距离的传送，法师大概要睡上至少三天了。Dean无端地觉得换成他弟弟的话，大概用不着睡这么久。在Castiel回去挑拣书本时Dean决定继续逛逛，尤其是得找个酒吧。他换上了锁甲，带着黑豹出了门，背上的柯尔特长弓让他看起来很不好惹。果然，当他在酒吧坐下，刚要了杯麦芽酒时，就有地精来问他愿不愿意“帮个小忙”了。

“当然不是帮我，我只是为顾客服务。”地精说，“你要是刚好有空，我带你去找我的主顾。”

“你要多少？”

地精嘻嘻一笑，伸出了一根手指。

Dean点点头，“叫他来找我，或者换个地方聊。”

主顾是一位外号“海狼”的男人，又称马克基雷，地精保证他很有钱，因为他是个放高利贷的。海狼向Dean订购了五副薄雾谷的猩猩内脏，并且声明只要内脏，其他东西Dean可以自行处理。这是个适合猎人干的活儿，虽然猩猩并没有什么值钱的地方，但肉至少能让黑豹吃个快活。Dean答应了，在地精的公证下他们签了个简单的契约，海狼付了定金，如地精所说，他确实有钱。

再次回到旅店时，Castiel已经不知所踪，Dean注意到书少了一大半。他俯身看着已经被整理堆叠好的书本，觉得精灵眼光不错，那些书看起来都很古老，全都有着十分特殊的封皮，硬革上不是嵌着宝石和金银丝线，就是用不知名的元素粉末镶成的符文，如果Castiel确实能送几本给他，他大概能向Sam交差了。于是他写了封信告诉Sam自己到荆棘谷的事，又写了封信向Benny炫耀。

最后，他给Castiel留了张纸条，请精灵保留他的床位，把从海狼那得到的定金压在上面。  
薄雾谷的潮湿和闷热超乎想像，在艾尔文森林长大的他从没觉得森林有这么烦人过。他的衣服基本上就没有干过，浸透了雾气和他的热汗。不过薄雾谷的森林明亮，长着富有热带气息的植物。Dean甚至还发现了一处小小的遗址，黑豹从松软的土中刨出一块残破的巫毒面具，还有一条骨头做的项链，中间有一块无法辨认的石头，Dean顺手把它们装进了口袋。至于任务要找的猩猩，Dean很快就发现了不少，他把内脏凑齐回去时，已经是第四天的傍晚了。

交货时海狼对他赞赏有加，表示顺便问了他有没有兴趣帮忙收赌债。Dean委婉地拒绝了，拎着一袋金币回了旅店。一打开门，Castiel就捂着鼻子后退了一步，“不，不要进来，快去洗澡。”

“你给我清洁一下嘛。”Dean知道自己是不大好闻。

“我法力不足了，”精灵回答，Dean这才发现对方比野营了几天的自己看起来憔悴多了。

“怎么了？你遇到袭击了？”

“不，Bal魔瘾犯了，”Castiel难受地说，“是我的错，不该让他离家这么远，又消耗这么大。”

“那有什么办法吗？”Dean向室内望去，看到Balthezar仍然躺在床上，像是仍在熟睡，可神经质的抽动让人知道他正备受折磨。

“可以的话……”Castiel看了看他，又迅速地低下头，似乎很是羞惭。“可不可以帮我去炼金师那买一点法力药水。”

“我这就去，”Dean说着放下了弓，把沉重的链甲也解下来。“在哪里？”

“你先去弄点荆棘澡和皇血草，带过去请炼金师帮忙加工，不然会贵得可怕。”Castiel说着把地址告诉了Dean，然后欲言又止地停顿了一下。

“还有什么？”Dean敏锐地察觉了。

“如果对方问要不要加点料之类的问题，你就说不要。”

带着重重疑惑，Dean出门了。在之前那位地精的介绍下他从一位牛头人德鲁伊那得到了药草，然后找到了一个地精炼金师。对方一听到他要的东西就露出了暧昧的笑容。

“你的小精灵饥渴难耐了，”炼金师邪恶地笑着说，“不要加点料？”

Dean装作感兴趣的样子，问了问什么是“料”。

“还能有什么，血蓟啊，”炼金师一边麻利地收下药草和钱，“只要一点点，你的精灵小骚货就能疯得让你永生难忘。”  
这大概就是Castiel不想自己来的原因了。Dean耸了耸肩，“暂时不用，需要的话我再来找你。”

炼金师坏笑了一下，从柜子里拿出两个水晶瓶。

“咦？我还以为我拿药草过来是要现做的。”Dean看着两个满满的瓶子。

“时间就是金钱，现做得等三天！”地精说着，迎上了另一名顾客。

Dean回去后，精灵牧师看着蓝色的药水眼睛都直了，他舔了好几次嘴唇，手在拧开瓶盖时都发在发抖。

喝下药水的法师明显平静了不少，不再抽搐，进入了平静的睡眠。精灵牧师松了口气，拿起另一瓶自己喝了下去。

“好了？”Dean问。

Castiel却皱着眉，似乎琢磨着什么，接着他把剩下的药液滴在手心，蓝色的水滴中有一点点红色的粉末。

“你……”精灵牧师猛地抬起头，难以置信地望向了Dean。

一个想法闪过脑海，Dean吓得拿起另一个空瓶，看了看瓶底，没有发现红色的粉末。

“他一定是弄混了，”Dean说，“我没有……”

“出去，”精灵愤怒地喊道，“快出去！”

剩下的就是萨拉斯语了。Dean想要解释，可精灵把他推向门外，然后关上了门。Dean扶着额头，心里几乎把那个地精骂了一千遍。他刚从森林回来，又累又脏，眼下却连个睡觉的地方都要没了。他拍了拍黑豹的脑袋，希望能在别的旅店碰碰运气。

“好美啊……”

Dean吓了一跳，这才发现门开了，精灵牧师浑身就像刚出生一样光溜溜的，望向夕阳的神情里是迷一般的陶醉。Dean目瞪口呆地看着Castiel梦游般地挂着微笑走出了房门，让阳光给他赤裸白皙的身体披上一层金色的薄纱。在意识到精灵几乎要走到栏杆边上时Dean终于反应了过来，抱起精灵冲进了房间，反锁上了门。

精灵清脆地笑了起来，双手搂住了他的脖子。“你好臭哦，”温热的呼吸袭击着Dean的耳侧，让Dean怕痒地一扭头。可随着法术的小小光芒，他又感到了那份清洁感。

“嗯，好多了，”精灵捧着他的脸颊说道，“Sinu a'manore。”

“什么？”

“见到你好开心。”精灵回答，然后吻住了他的嘴唇。Dean想拒绝的，他知道这样是不对的，是卑鄙的，可他从未感受过这样的吻。

“Belore……”精灵在亲吻的间歇喘息着说，“Dal……”

“什么？”

精灵看着他的眼睛，蓝色的虹膜中窜动着细微的绿色闪电，是被魔能侵蚀过的证据。那本来是邪恶的，是堕落的，可Dean望进了那双眼睛，觉得这就像精灵的萨拉斯语一般，是一种难以言说的、风情旖旎的美。那些精灵语的呢喃仿佛魔咒，让Dean的手指解开了自己的衣服，也摸索着解开了Castiel精致的长袍。在连续几天的忙碌和劳累后，他需要这个。

而这时他也想起，当时在格雷迈恩庄园的藏书室里，他第一眼看到精灵时就想对精灵这么做。

他们一起赤裸地倒在了Dean的床上，精灵趴在他的身上，近乎贪婪地抚摸和舔吻他的皮肤，让他很快就硬了起来。黑豹低吼了一声，Dean抬手安抚着它，让它趴下。精灵歪着头看了看豹，嘴里撒娇般地说着什么，然后爬到了豹身旁，将整个身体贴上了黑豹滚烫的身躯，亲昵地用脸颊蹭着黑豹的额头。

“喂……”Dean不满地叫道，“过来。”

精灵仍然依偎着豹不断地爱抚，让impala疑惑又享受。Dean哭笑不得地坐在床边，抓住精灵纤细的手臂轻易地把对方拖了过来。精灵一到他双腿间就被他的勃起吸引了注意力，张开那总是让Dean心猿意马的嘴唇，将它含了进去。Dean享受地喘息着，忍不住抓着精灵的头发更深地按下去。精灵被他的长度噎到时，看起来真是一言难尽的色情，尽管被欺负了，Castiel却还是柔顺地跪在他的面前，努力地吞吐着他，线条柔和的肩膀不时地因为被堵住喉咙而缩紧，更加凸显出漂亮的蝴蝶骨。Dean很快发现了这份努力的由来，没多久，精灵就吐出了他的器官，绷紧了身体在他脚边射了出来。看着精灵虚弱的喘息，Dean心里一颤，把那轻盈的身体一把抱回了床上，放在了自己身下。

“我……”他刚想礼貌性地询问，精灵已经呻吟着用双腿缠上了他的腰，湿滑的臀缝摩擦着他的胯间，那迷人的萨拉斯呓语又开始溢出洁白的齿间，粉嫩的舌头舔舐着嘴唇，向他要求亲吻，要求一切。Castiel湿得根本没有润滑的必要了，Dean难以忍耐地把硬得发疼的性器抵在了柔软的入口上，慢慢地推了进去。精灵发出了半是痛苦，半是喜悦的叫声，一口咬住了他的肩。疼痛扰乱了Dean，猎人天生的野性让他挣脱开之后就按住了Castiel的脖子，迅猛地抽送起来，时不时地用力掐断Castiel沙哑的尖叫。Castiel在他施虐般的动作中纠结地挣扎，身体却诚实地做出了反应，在Dean对的几下套弄后就射在了彼此的腹部上，又在Dean仍不停止的侵袭下涌出了极度欢愉与痛苦的眼泪，露出了哀求的神色，断断续续地用精灵语说着可能是求饶的话。

Dean牢牢地捏住了他紧窄的胯骨，露出了一个邪恶的微笑。

“小精灵，我听不懂啊。”

 

************************************  
-v-  
为了联盟。


	3. 仲夏火焰节

荆棘谷的青山 续

第二天下午Dean醒来时，觉得自己仿佛是死的。

如果不是仿佛是死的，他立马就跳起来去揍那个药剂师一顿。

前一晚最初的快活过后，Dean发现自己高兴得实在太早了。如果一开始的做爱还能被称为做爱，接下来就变成了萨拉斯语教学，Dean被藤蔓般缠人的精灵不依不饶地教会了两句精灵语，一句是“不要停”，一句是“我还要”。精灵的索求简直无休无止，甚至在他表示继续勃起会很疼的时候对他使用了戒律牧师擅长的痛苦压制。要不是后半夜Balthezar醒过来对他一番嘲笑后熟门熟路地抱走了Castiel，Dean觉得现在自己大概就剩张皮。

他望向窗口，看着荆棘谷有名的海湾瀑布，有一种无法抑制的，想要去北郡修道院剃个地中海发型当修士的冲动。

屋门打开时灌进了夕阳柔和的橙色光芒，Balthezar和Castiel一前一后地进了门。

“你醒了啊，”法师笑嘻嘻地说，手里还拎着一瓶酒。Castiel面无表情，只是下垂的眼角让他看起来好像总在委屈着什么。不过两个精灵都看起来神清气爽，相比之下刚穿好衣服的Dean倒好像有好几天没睡过觉。

尤其Castiel，脸蛋光滑得就像艾露恩之星，眉目间完全是被喂饱了的餍足惬意。不过牧师在看到他时，皱起眉不高兴地扭过了脸。于是Dean想起来虽然自己感觉好像被掏空，但牧师大概还以为是他故意把“加料”的药水带回来的。

“Cas……”他忍不住叫道，觉得自己最好赶快解释清楚，可想起这个昵称是昨晚他俩还负距离时使用的，人类和精灵顿时都红了脸。

Balthezar来回看了看他们，戳了戳Castiel的腰，“Cassie，他叫你哦。”

Castiel深深地吸了口气，迎上了他的目光。“虚伪的人类。”

“不是的，”Dean连忙说道，“我没有做过那种事，那个地精给我时就是这样。不信可以去问他，当时还有……”

他用昏沉的大脑回忆了一下当时店里的另一位顾客，“当时店里还有个水手，如果你不信的话……”

Castiel认真地注视着他，“我不用去找那个水手。”

Dean松了口气。

“我知道怎么让人说真话。”Castiel抬起手，圣光在他的指尖凝聚。“我是牧师，我懂得如何让人‘忏悔’。”

“没错哦，人类，”Balthezar带着看热闹不嫌事大的笑容在小桌边坐了下来，“不过我先说明一点，作为一名人类，你几乎和我一样美丽，你做什么我都能原谅你。”

Castiel看了法师一眼，Balthezar无辜地一仰脸，“怎么了？你不觉得他的眼睛就像太阳井吗？当然是在它把我们大家炸了个稀巴烂之前咯。”

Castiel放下了手，闷闷不乐，“算了，反正你不介意，你和他在一起好了。”

“你说的好像你很介意一样？”Balthezar耸了耸肩，“是谁说不能原谅这样的人类，又忍不住给他带酒和烤肉回来啊？”

Dean也闻到了，挺香的，连黑豹都躁动不安的香。所以现在是什么状况？法师之前那些话到底什么意思？他试探性地举起一只手，好让两人的注意力回到他身上来。“那么我算清白了吗？”

Castiel回手就给了他一下。一团小小的圣光融进他的额头，他头皮一麻，下意识地开口了，“我曾经打了一个侏儒。没有原因。我就是那天心情不好。”

两个精灵一起望向了他，睁大了眼睛。

“巨魔的脚趾吓死我了。”Dean咽了口口水，他知道自己听上去蠢透了，可他忍不住，他被控制了！

“我在一件我不是真正想要的东西的拍卖上竞标赢了我的朋友。”

法师露出了饶有兴致的模样，甚至打开了酒瓶，津津有味地喝了一口，看着他吐露自己不为人知的事。Castiel却有些惊讶地瞪着他，好像自己都没料到Dean真的会说一样。

“没人看到的时候，我会一边把东西点着一边喊‘让火焰净化一切’！”

“你对火焰德鲁伊是有什么情结吗？”法师大笑起来，“不过这句可真带感。还有吗？快继续？”

Dean感到额头上流下了一大滴汗，内心在咆哮不管这是什么，快停下来！可他还是张口了，“我有时候在想牛头人是不是尝起来像是……你懂的。”

Balthezar简直笑得直不起腰了，“我懂！我跟你说，我以前还以为加入部落的好处就是每周能吃两次牛排呢！不过Cassie，我相信他了，听听他的小秘密吧，他可真是个好人。”

在他说完一堆真实的胡话后，头皮发麻的感觉终于消失，舌头仿佛又属于自己了。Dean却一点也没有释然，事实上，他怒火中烧。

“很有意思。现在你满意了？”他眯起眼睛逼近了精灵，居高临下地望着对方有些失措的眼睛，“如果你再对我用这些魔法小伎俩，我会让你知道踩进毒蛇陷阱的感觉。”

豹同样伏低了身体对着Castiel低吼着威胁地亮出了牙。精灵的脸上掠过一丝惊慌和懊悔，刚想说什么，Dean已经转过身去。

“Dean！”Castiel小声地叫了他的名字，手指轻轻地拉住了他的衣袖。Dean轻易地甩开了他，带着黑豹离开了房间。

该死的，麻烦的精灵。Dean带着豹重重地踏着栈道的木板，不但把他榨了个空，还对他使用那种令人屈辱的法术。虽然在他离开时精灵明显后悔了，但那又怎样？现在就算知道他是清白的又如何？难道Castiel还指望他嘻嘻一笑就当作什么都没发生？

不知不觉他来到了第一次和Castiel吃饭的地方，这里的食物香味也格外浓郁。可惜那在旅店里闻起来十分诱人的烤肉已经完售，他只好点了份老板推荐的石鳞鳕鱼，又要了格拉雷烧酒和莫高雷香料面包，这才发觉自己有多饿。把食物和酒都狼吞虎咽地吃下去后Dean发现自己还是很想吃烤肉，一定是因为它特别好吃和抢手，Castiel才特意给他买回去的。

真的？

Dean敲了敲脑袋，决定不去想精灵的事。吃饱喝足后他可以四处游荡一下，然后再去酒吧看看有什么有趣的事。至于晚上睡在哪里他倒不担心，至少上次照镜子时，他看起来还非常的英俊。

于是他去了制皮店看看有没有什么不错的皮货，地精古斯提兄弟热情地表示可以为他打造一双精美耐穿的新靴子，如果他能带来一张虎皮，那么靴子就免费。Dean忍俊不禁，虎皮和一双靴子，也只有地精才觉得这样的交易公平了。

“如果带来的是辛达尔的皮，那么终身八折！我说真的，我的朋友！”古斯提之一用尖利的嗓音叫道。

“我考虑考虑。”Dean说着走了出去。黑豹回头低吼了一声，因为兄弟俩对它那身无暇黑皮毛的目光实在露骨得要命。

然后他去了水手之家碰碰运气，这间用废船改造的旅店仍然没有空房间不说，店主和顾客几乎全是海盗，匪气都快冲出整个海角了，而且地方离瀑布太近，吵闹得连平常的交谈都得大声喊叫才行。豹全程都不悦地背着耳朵，看来住这里还不如去森林露营。

晚上他在酒馆里就遇见了一位女士，据说是远近闻名厨艺很好的甘特夫人。在对方向他流露出暧昧的神情时他才突然想起要过夜的话只有脸帅是不够的。他的小兄弟至少要告假三天。都怪那个……

Dean叹了口气，走出了酒馆。胳膊撑着栈道的栏杆望向夜色中的海洋。这个海湾真是太美，如果不是因为黑水海盗和血帆海盗的争抢对峙，敢来这里做贸易的人应该会更多。从这个角度他又看到了那个巨大的地精雕像，想起Castiel蹩脚地转移话题，说雕像里有宝藏。

不行了，一安静下来，他就又想起了昨夜的温存。精灵饥渴地亲吻他，双手捧着他脸颊，专注地看着他的眼睛，仿佛他就是雕像里所有的宝藏，在他身上扭动的样子就像仲夏节时舞蹈的火焰精灵……

Belore……精灵的情话声犹在耳，每次精灵深深地望进他的眼睛时，嘴里重复的总是这句。可他忘了问是什么意思了。

空旷处燃起了火盆，有个地精正在往那家叫欢乐鱼漂的渔具店门口挂花环。难怪他想起了火焰舞娘，今天还真是仲夏火焰节开始的日子。

“节日活动在哪里？”他向那位地精询问。对方看着他，狡黠地笑了笑，在他拿出几个铜币后才开了尊口，“就在蛮荒海岸边上，我要是你就不坐船，而是……”

他又给了几个铜币。

“而是从那边的隧道出去，绕过山脚就到了。”

其实就算不问，他也看到火光了。仲夏节时人们会在露天宽阔的场所聚集，燃起篝火，喝酒谈笑，玩扔火把和木杆热舞的游戏，赢的人能得到燃烧之花，燃烧之花则能从节日商人那换取各种有趣的商品。

Dean走进了隧道。有些地方还在修葺，但是不影响通行。他在夏夜的凉风中悠闲地漫步，看着清澈的天空与闪亮的星辰，看着艾泽拉斯的美丽白月，不知道精灵的家是否在奎尔萨拉斯的银月城，据说王庭前的广场是整个东部王国最适合欣赏月色的地方。

只可惜他最北也只到过吉尔尼斯废墟，和奎尔萨拉斯之间还夹着个前洛丹伦王国。当初人类最为繁盛的地方，现在已经满是亡灵，北上是更不可能了。

不过他为什么要去呢？还不如坐上几个月的船去卡利姆多看看，不是吗？

沙滩上的火堆熊熊燃烧，虽然在海湾里大家做贸易时会互通有无，但聚集的时候还是很分明地分成了部落和联盟的两处篝火。节日商人迎了上来，询问他要不要来点仲夏腊肠和节日火酒，发现他还没有燃烧之花时便怂恿他赶快去参加游戏。

火炬游戏对猎人来说实在是太简单了，习惯了火炬的手感之后他又快又准地将四十个火炬扔进了火盆，赢来了一小阵喝彩。在他换来了火酒之后，商人又捧出了一个散发着馨香的小袋。

“不来点夏日花瓣吗？我的朋友？把它撒在你喜欢的人身上，来一个美好的热夜之梦吧！”

Dean深深地吸了口气。“不。”

“需要的话再来。”商人对他笑了笑，又去找别人兜售了。这时，突然有只手搭上了他的肩。

“Dean？”

他回过头，看到一张熟悉又陌生的脸。

“Benny？你怎么来了？”Dean顿时开心了起来，一拳捶在了对方的肩上，“你收到我的信了？”

“我来玩啊！”Benny也笑着拍了他一下，“没想到你也在！你给我寄信了？这可真娘。”

“娘你个鱼人，我就是告诉你我来荆棘谷了。”Dean把火酒分给Benny，对方毫不客气地接过来一饮而尽。

“你不是去吉尔尼斯了吗？”

“一言难尽。”Dean耸了耸肩。“你什么时候到的？”

“晚上，我从死亡矿井那边坐船来的。”Benny一边说，一边向Dean背后的方向挥了挥手，“过来，见见我的兄弟。”

Dean转过身，看到闪耀的火光中，两个精灵正望着他们，一个喜笑颜开，一个闷闷不乐。

Balthezar，和Castiel。

“你认识他们？”Dean吃了一惊，“你完全没说过。”

“其实说过，”Benny在精灵走过来时压低了声音，“只是我当时说的是妞儿。”

“哪门子的妞！”Dean几乎要翻白眼了，“哪个是你的？还是两个都是？”

“这不能怪我，他自己走过来说‘你不想要个我这么性感的女朋友吗？’我还以为血精灵男女的分法和我们不一样呢。”Benny一脸无辜，“只有那个法师。不过两个都是就好了。”

“Bal'a dash！”Balthezar夸张地向他问候，手里拎着一个精美细长的酒瓶，“又见面了，Dean。”

“你们认识？”Benny狐疑地看了看法师，又看了看自己的好友。Dean讪讪地点了点头，“你好。”

“怎么可能不认识！这家伙骗走了小Cassie的初夜，然后无情地离开了。”法师说着对Benny眨了眨眼睛，“不愧是你的朋友，和你当初一模一样。”

“你要是初夜就见了鬼了，”Benny回答，却有些难以置信地望向了Dean，“你？Castiel？真的？”

如果可能的话，Dean真希望自己从来就没到过荆棘谷。他没有办法回答这个问题，只能也愣愣地看着精灵。牧师装作他们都不存在一般，认真地看着一个正在转彩带的家伙。

“随便啦，”Balthezar搂着Benny的脖子，从节日商人那又要了杯火酒，“我们走吧，你说了要赢到100朵燃烧之花给我换一件夏日外衣的！”

“你自己做啊，你不是号称裁缝吗？”Benny嘴上这么说，脚步还是跟上了精灵。

“没空，工夫都花在你美美的裙子上了。”法师说着摇了摇手里精灵风格的酒瓶，“不换衣服，这瓶永歌美酒我自己喝。”

“屁的裙子！等等，这是那瓶从永歌森林带来的酒？”

两个人吵闹着离开了，虽然人群仍然喧闹，但看着不肯望向自己的精灵，Dean突然觉安静得可怕。

而艾泽拉斯有一点不好，就是连月亮都是成双的。

“我……”他们两个突然一起说道，又一起因为等待对方继续而安静下来。

Dean咳了一声，“那个……”

“我很抱歉，”Castiel望向他，眼睛被火焰映成了金色，“我不该随便对你使用忏悔术的。我以前从未对任何人用过，我不知道为什么当时……我也不知道会那样。”

“算了，”Dean摇了摇头，他现在觉得一点也不生气了，但是他咽了口口水，还是尴尬地问了出来，“但是Balthezar说的事……”

“没关系，”Castiel淡淡地说，“我们对这种事的态度很随意的，不需要因此觉得我们……”

精灵没有说完就又扭过了头，指着一簇舞蹈的火焰，“看，烈焰舞娘又在跳舞了。”

是的，火焰燃烧成了一个玲珑有致的女性轮廓，优雅地舞动，可大部分人的注意力都在热闹的游戏上。Castiel认真地看着，好像那是世上唯一的东西。

让Dean感觉好落寞。

“我们也来跳舞吧！”Dean突然说道，“来！”

精灵睁大了眼睛，畏怯地摇摇头。“我不会。”

“怎么可能！”Dean把随身的东西解下来，放在忠诚的黑豹身旁，Impala立马按上了一只黑色的爪子。“不会也没关系，我教你跳。”

他说着伸展开了四肢，跟着烈焰舞娘的动作摆动起了身体。其实他也不会，全靠着天生的节奏感扭动而已。精灵被他逗笑了一下，然后马上又抿住了嘴唇。

“来嘛，”他扭动着转了一圈，弯起胳膊示意精灵搂过来，“跟着我就好。”

Castiel犹豫了一下，最终还是把手臂伸进了他的臂弯里。他们互相挽着，傻乎乎地跳了起来，又是摆手又是踢腿。精灵跟不上他的动作，一开始两个人老撞来撞去，可没过多久，他们就默契了起来，一边跳一边笑得像孩子。

“不要踩我！不要踩我！”Dean故意夸张地大叫，看着Castiel被他一叫就吓得手忙脚乱的样子，“左脚！左脚！右脚！右脚！左脚绊右脚！”

Castiel真的绊了一下，气得向他嘟起了嘴。Dean笑得直叹气，招了招手，让节日商人过来。

“两杯火酒，”他说道，然后看了看耳朵弯折下来的Castiel，“再来一捧夏日花瓣。”

他才发现，原来弯耳朵就是害羞啊。


End file.
